Attack of the Plushies!
by JesusOtakuFreak
Summary: The story is not as innocent as the title, believe me. It's about a seventeen year-old girl name Elizabeth Hennings who has a Yami Bakura plushie that turns out to not be an ordinary plushie…. Characters may be OOC, not intentional if they are. DISCONTINUED.
1. Sure, Blame the Doll

**Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters but my own.**

**WARNING! CHARCTERS MAY BE OOC! I try my best to keep characters in-character but people always tell me that sometimes the characters are ooc and I apologize for that. So if some characters or all of them appear a bit ooc or way ooc, I am really sorry about that, it's not intentional. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Sure, Blame the Doll<strong>

Elizabeth Hennings ran through the wet, empty streets, her breath rising and dissipating. Rain poured heavily from above, drenching the girl's clothes completely. Lightning lit up the ashen sky and thunder rumbled seconds later. Elizabeth slipped and slid along the slick pavement but did not slow down. She was returning from a friend's house and had muttered curses to herself for forgetting to bring an umbrella; ominous black clouds had gathered early in the day and the temperature had dropped significantly, still Elizabeth had paid no heed to the obvious signs.

Now she was paying for it. She hissed when her Champion sneaker-clad foot made contact with a large puddle, splashing up water that soaked her already drenched pants. Elizabeth released a sigh of relief when Miller's Bridge came into view; her home was just beyond the extension. As Elizabeth crossed the bridge, a clap of thunder sounded immediately causing Elizabeth to drop onto the sodden ground. _Whoa, that had sounded like a shotgun just now!_ Elizabeth thought peering warily at the gray sky. She grimaced as she stood and wiped her now dirt-stained hands on her muck-stained outfit.

Elizabeth peered over the bridge and gazed at the rushing roaring water below. The water appeared dirty and contaminated and she wrinkled her nose hoping to goodness this wasn't the water that flowed through her tap at home. Elizabeth was about to resume her walk when she heard something resembling a whimper. She tilted her head to one side, her eyes narrowing. The rain had let up some and the thunder was nothing more than a dull growl. The sound came again only louder. Yep, it sounded as if someone was crying. Elizabeth looked around, seeing no one.

The sound came again only this time it was accompanied by a wail. _Hey, it sounds like it's coming from under the bridge._ Elizabeth looked over the bridge but saw nothing except the rushing current. A moan came from under the overpass and Elizabeth decided to investigate. It was possible that whoever was screaming and crying were injured. Elizabeth stopped at the top of the hill where it sloped downward and met the surging water. Elizabeth got on all fours and inched her way down. The grass felt smooth and slippery under her wet hands and she knew that if she had walked down the hill on two legs, she would slip and tumble right into the streaming river, carrying her to only God knows where.

The closer Elizabeth crawled to the base, the louder the person, sounded like a child, could be heard.

"Hello?" Elizabeth cried out once she was close enough, "Can you hear me? Are you hurt?" The wailing stopped and Elizabeth continued inching forward. She was now near the river, the roaring river practically deafening. Elizabeth pressed one palm onto the wall of the bridge and grabbed for the corner so she could peer around it. There, standing frightfully on a ledge that was nearly engulfed by the current, stood a small blonde girl. Her round blue eyes widened significantly when she saw Elizabeth and she clutched tightly to an object clenched between her enfolding arms. The little girl looked around the age of five.

Elizabeth placed one foot on the ledge, holding on to the corner of the wall for dear life. The roaring water made it impossible for Elizabeth to speak to the girl at normal volume, but she also didn't want to shout and scare the girl even further. So, Elizabeth decided to hold out a hand to show she was not a bad person, but someone who merely wanted to help.

The girl stared at her hand for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"I'm scared I will fall in!" The girl cried clutching the object in her arms even tighter. Elizabeth sighed a bit impatiently and released her grip on the wall. Getting down on all fours, she crawled her way slowly to the trembling girl. The child watched helplessly as the older woman inched her way closer. Finally, Elizabeth reached the young girl.

"Okay, I'm going to help you get out of here, okay? Here, grab onto my shoulders." Elizabeth directed turning so the girl could climb on. She could feel the girl's hesitance, but seconds later felt her weight on her back.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Elizabeth instructed. Planting her hands firmly on the wet slippery ground, Elizabeth crawled slowly but surely toward the way she came. Elizabeth could feel the girl shaking against her, but whether it was from the cold or fear of falling into the rushing current, she did not know.

Fortunately she was able to get them both out from under the bridge safely. Elizabeth groaned, however, when she remembered she had to climb back up the hill. By this point the rain and lightning had stopped completely and thunder was nothing more but a murmur. Elizabeth dug her hands deep into the muddy ground and climbed herself up to the top tiredly, slipping back only twice.

Finally, after reaching the top, Elizabeth lay on her stomach exhausted and panting. The little girl climbed off Elizabeth and knelt beside her, her eyes wide with fright.

"Miss? Are you okay?" Elizabeth simply nodded because she still had to catch her breath. Finally, after a few minutes, she sat up and looked over at the young girl who was watching her with doe-like eyes. Elizabeth sighed and stretched before standing.

"Okay kid, what were you doing under the bridge and in this weather?" Elizabeth inquired. The girl held the object in her hand closer to her chest. Elizabeth could now see that the object was a plush doll. She peered closer and saw it was a Yami Bakura plushie; he was wearing the black jacket over blue and white striped shirt and jeans outfit.

"Um, I wanted to play at the park but then it started to rain and I got really scared so I hid under the bridge." Elizabeth's eyebrows rose slightly at the girl's response.

"Okay, so where is your mother?"

"She's… at home… she doesn't know I'm here."

"Your mother doesn't know where you are? Wha—but why—?" Elizabeth stopped abruptly and closed her eyes counting in her mind to ten. "Okay, why doesn't your mother know where you are? Did you run away from home?" The little girl shook her blonde little head so fast Elizabeth was afraid she might have whiplash.

"Then why—?"

"He made me do it!" The girl suddenly cried out pointing at the Yami Bakura doll. Elizabeth was so startled with this response her mouth dropped open and she remained quiet for a few seconds.

"That… doll made you run away?" Elizabeth asked slowly trying to comprehend. The girl nodded her head emphatically.

"Yep! He told me he had something to show me, and if I wanted to see it I had to go to the park. He also didn't want me to tell my mommy or granny. He said they would ruin the surprise." Elizabeth was listening to the girl's explanation with a shocked look. She glanced down at the Bakura toy.

"So I was heading for the park but then it started to rain and there was this really loud sound and the sky looked very scary and then I started crying. But he told me to hide under the bridge and that I would be safe." Elizabeth had had enough of this plushie doll giving orders nonsense.

"Well, I'm sure your mother is now extremely worried so let's get you back to her, hm?" Elizabeth said offering a hand. The girl hesitated for a split second before taking the hand.

"Do you know where you live?"

"Yup! I live over there!" The girl pointed in the direction of the way Elizabeth just came from. She bit back a growl and squeezed the girl's hand.

"Alrighty then, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>No, I'm not trying to make Bakura sound like a pedophile or anything. So just remove that from your brain right now. I'm sorry if it did sound that way, but *shrugs*. I love Bakura to tears so I would never make him act like such a thing! Blech.<strong>


	2. The Creepiest Gift You'll Ever Receive

**Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters but my own**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Creepiest Gift You'll Ever Receive<br>**

The girl's name was Judy Piercing and she claimed to be five years-old. She lived on Alleyway Drive with her mother and grandmother and was an only child. While Elizabeth escorted the five year-old home, Judy incessantly talked about things Elizabeth could really give a rats butt about. However, Elizabeth gave the appropriate responses to the girl's comments to make it appear like she was listening.

All the while, Elizabeth's eyes would constantly flicker to the Yami Bakura plush toy clenched tightly in the girl's petite fists. She frowned when Judy's accusing statements about the toy repeated itself in her head.

"_He told me he had something to show me, and if I wanted to see it I had to go to the park. He also didn't want me to tell my mommy or granny. He said they would ruin the surprise."_

"Hey Judy?" Elizabeth started interrupting the girl talking about something dealing with ballet.

"Yes?"

"That doll… who gave it to you?" Judy didn't speak for a few seconds which was actually pretty incredible since she wouldn't shut up for the past five minutes, but after a couple seconds she said, "No one. I found him."

"You found him? Where?"

"Hmm… I found him in this place that had a lot of sand…. It happened a long time ago. Mommy and granny and I went to this place that was always so hot and there was sand everywhere and there were a lot of people shouting at the top of their lungs selling some weird stuff…" Judy scrunched her face, making an adorable distasteful look.

"I didn't like the place, and I wanted to go home but Mommy said she had to buy some important things first. That's when I saw him," Judy lifted the Bakura doll, "he was lying in the sandy ground. I picked him up and asked granny if I could keep him. Mommy was away buying those important things. Granny said I could." Judy became quiet gazing silently at the Bakura toy.

"Judy… can that doll… speak to you?" Elizabeth had a difficult time getting the words out. Judy again did not say anything for a few seconds before replying, "Yes." _Well, okay then. Let me get this child home and forget everything that has happened for the past hour._ Elizabeth thought determinedly quickening her step.

The sky had remained dark and dreary; streetlights flickered on and Elizabeth could see her and Judy's shadows in the orangey glow. A third shadow also followed closely by, however, its shape seemed to fluctuate and waver. Wait, rewind. _What_ did she just see? Elizabeth whirled around expecting to see some creepy stranger. But, no, there was no such person. A car whizzed by, splashing up minuscule amounts of water on the two females.

Elizabeth stared back down at the ground and saw only two shadows standing perfectly still.

"Elizabeth?" Judy's voice broke through Elizabeth's thoughts. Shaking her head, Elizabeth resumed their walk.

After what felt like an eternity, they had finally reached Judy's abode. It was a quaint little white house with a red roof that appeared almost black underneath the obsidian sky. The front yard was also admirable; there were beautiful flowers lined up against the house and the vibrant colors stood distinctly against the white background the house provided. Elizabeth could see that lights were still on in the house and was relieved of this; that meant someone was home.

Elizabeth and Judy walked up the cobbled stone path that was accentuated by small evergreen shrubs. Elizabeth rang the doorbell and could hear the tinkling chime ring within the home. The door immediately swung open, basking the two females in yellow light and there stood a woman that appeared to be either in her late 20s or early 30s. Her blonde hair was tied up nicely into a tight bun and her large cerulean eyes were wide with apprehension and anxiety. No doubt this was the girl's mother. The woman's eyes flickered below at Elizabeth's feet where Judy stood behind the older woman's legs.

"Judy!" The woman cried out. She went in and scooped up her daughter, pressing her tightly to her chest. "Where have you been? I've called the police and everything! You had me worried sick!" Elizabeth knew the mother wanted to berate her daughter severely but her heart just wasn't in it. Her daughter was home safe and sound and that was all that mattered.

The woman sobbed in her daughter's shoulders which in turn made Judy begin to bawl as well.

"Now, now, what is all this noise? Jackie, did they find her? Did they find my grand baby?" An elderly voice called from deep within the home.

"Yes, Mother! But the police didn't find her, someone else did!" Judy's mother replied turning slightly toward the voice's direction. She looked over at Elizabeth, her eyes shining with gratitude.

"Thank you so very much for bringing my daughter back to us." Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively and smiled warmly at the mother.

"It was not a problem. Though she was a bit of a Chatty Kathy, she was still pretty sweet." The mother gazed adoringly at her daughter who now appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Well, I have to be going now. Have a good night!" Elizabeth said turning to head back down the stone path. Elizabeth was just stepping off the front porch when she heard a small voice calling for her. Elizabeth turned around to see Judy's sleepy face staring intently at her. She held out her hand, the one that had the Yami Bakura toy so tightly clasped.

"I want you to have him." Whoa, that was quite alright; Elizabeth was pretty sure she didn't want to have a creepy plushie doll that could apparently give orders. But despite this thought, Elizabeth reached out and took the doll from Judy's hand. Deep within her, Elizabeth wasn't sure she believed whether the plush doll actually directed Judy to show up at the park. Kids were known for being extra creative, right? What with making up imaginary friends and all.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly. "But are you sure you want me to have it?" Judy nodded sleepily.

"I don't know why; he's the one that said he wanted to go back with you." Judy said drowsily, rubbing her eyes with her now free hand. She smiled languidly at Elizabeth who had gone stiff at the girl's comment.

"Thank you again Miss Elizabeth. You're a kind woman…" Judy's voice trailed off as she fell back to sleep. Her mother gave a gratuitous smile before quickly disappearing in the house and closing the door.

Elizabeth stood on the porch alone, a Yu-Gi-Oh doll in one hand. She shivered as a cool breeze passed, reminding her of her predicament. If she didn't get out of these wet clothes soon, she'd freeze to death, or at the very least contract pneumonia. Jumping off the porch, Elizabeth headed down the cobbled path, her Champion sneakers smacking loudly in the otherwise silent night.

There were occasional cricket chirps and ruffling leaves as the trees danced and swayed in the light midnight breeze, but Elizabeth would have sworn she heard a dark chuckle coming from behind her. She spun around, readying herself for whatever, but no one was there. A cool breeze caressed Elizabeth's face, but something about the breeze made her shudder not from the chill, but from the possibility that the light wind did not come from nature, but from something else entirely….


	3. No Ordinary Plushie

**Disclaimers: I do not own yugioh but only my oc's**

**Chapter Three: No Ordinary Plush Toy...  
><strong>

When Elizabeth neared her home, she saw that her brother's blue Prius was not parked in the driveway. This was great news for her because then she didn't have to explain why she was home so late.

Elizabeth entered her home and rushed quickly up the stairs and into her bedroom. She hurriedly removed her soaked clothes and tossed them in a pile and dressed herself in pink and yellow polka dot pajamas. Elizabeth was exhausted with today's events and just wanted to lie down in her nice warm bed and fall asleep instantly. However, before she could do that, she had to comb out her nappy black hair or she'd have a hell of a time combing it in the morning.

Elizabeth marched up to her vanity mirror and opened one of the drawers grabbing one black comb. She combed through her entangled roots and gazed at her reflection conscientiously. Elizabeth's dark brown eyes stared thoughtfully back and her pale pink lips were pressed together. Her light brown skin was appearing a bit darker than usual; this indicated she spent a bit too long in the sun. Elizabeth sighed and replaced the comb inside the drawer, shutting it closed.

She turned and stopped. On her white bedspread laid the Yami Bakura plushie. Elizabeth had dropped it there when she was changing clothes. Her brown eyes narrowed at the doll when Judy's comment rang through her mind.

"_I don't know why; he's the one that said he wanted to go back with you."_

Elizabeth snatched up the doll and contemplated on whether or not to trash it. She had completed the Yu-Gi-Oh series several years ago, but never got into playing the card game. All of the Yamis, save for Yami Yugi, always creeped her out because of… well because of how sadistic and psychotic they could be.

Elizabeth pursed lips in deep thought. Trash it or keep it? Finally, after much deliberation, Elizabeth had decided to keep the Bakura toy. She placed him where the rest of her plushie toys lay by the window seat. Elizabeth positioned him next to her favorite plushie, Mr. Honeybear, a large fluffy brown bear that had the word _Luv_ stitched on his furry belly.

Yawning loudly, Elizabeth switched off the lights and climbed into her soft white bed, snuggling herself deep within the covers and pillows.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth woke with a start, her pajamas soaked with sweat, clinging to her skin. She looked about the room and blinked several times. Her room was dimly lit from the moon's light spilling in through the window. She looked over at her alarm clock placed on her bedside table and saw it was 2 am. She rubbed her eyes. What had made her wake up with a jolt like that? She wasn't having any nightmares. She was actually sleeping quite peacefully, so why? A cold feeling suddenly washed over Elizabeth. Her body tensed and heart beat increased significantly.<p>

She wasn't alone. Elizabeth didn't know how she knew this, but she did. It was the same feeling she felt when she had walked Judy home and was returning home herself. And no, it wasn't the feeling a person gets when he believes someone was watching him from afar, but rather, the feeling that someone was accompanying her, _walking along with her._

Elizabeth brought the covers to her chin, not sure of what to do. A low chuckle sounded, filling the room. Elizabeth froze, her breath coming out shorter and shorter, her heart rate skyrocketing. The cackle came again, though its volume had increased. Elizabeth clamped her hands over her ears. _No! Am I being haunted now? Did some evil spirit follow me home? Do spirits and ghosts even exist?_

Elizabeth released a bloodcurdling scream and jumped out of bed, bringing along with her her blanket. Her feet were still ensnared in the sheets, and she toppled over facedown on the hardwood floor. Letting out a groan of pain, Elizabeth turned her body so she could face the ceiling, but instead met something else entirely.

Bakura stood over her, a devilish smirk on his handsome face. The moonlight acted like a spotlight as Bakura's entire body appeared basked within its glow, the Millennium Ring glinting beneath the moon's rays. His chocolate brown eyes gleamed evilly at the seventeen year-old as Elizabeth stared back speechless, her eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth wide open.

Bakura's grin widened as he took in the girl's frightened, stiff form.

"Yo." The boy said raising a hand in greeting, mocking evident in his tone. Elizabeth said nothing. She snapped her mouth shut and stared blankly at the boy. She remembered her frantic questions from moments earlier when she had heard laughing. _Am I being haunted now? _Yes. _Did some evil spirit follow me home? _Yes. _Do spirits and ghosts even exist?_ Apparently.

Elizabeth scrambled up from under the sheets and shot for the door, stubbing her foot against the door jamb. Elizabeth doubled over, clutching her sore foot with one hand while yanking the door open with the other. She hobbled down the hall toward her older brother's room, all the while Bakura watched, amused at the girl's desperate attempt to run from him.

Elizabeth pounded on her brother's door and flicked her eyes frightfully toward her bedroom. From where she was standing she could see Bakura's silhouette and watched as it slowly retreated further into the room. Elizabeth knocked furiously on her stupid brother's door and cried out in surprise when it flew open. A very angry looking man in a gray wrinkly T-shirt and black boxer shorts with skeleton crossbones stood in the open doorway. He looked to be in his mid-twenties.

The man's black hair was disheveled from sleep and his deep set brown eyes narrowed into slits at Elizabeth.

"What hell do you want?" The man growled crossing his caramel-colored arms across his chest. Elizabeth couldn't very well say that an evil anime character was in her room so instead she said, "Ethan there's a guy in my room and I think he wants to kill me…" That's what she believed, anyway. Ethan's scowling face softened considerably and his eyes flickered over to Elizabeth's bedroom.

"Someone's in your room? Right now?" Elizabeth nodded emphatically. Ethan made a grunting sound and disappeared into his room. He returned seconds later with a black bat. Elizabeth's eyes widened questioningly.

"What are you going to—?" Ethan placed one finger on his lips to signal for her to shut up. He held the bat in a way that baseball players do and crept along the hallway. Elizabeth looked on disbelievingly.

Ethan finally reached Elizabeth's bedroom and then rushed inside. Elizabeth saw the light in her room come on and expected to hear angry voices and the sounds of a fight. However, no such thing happened. After a minute passed, Elizabeth was about to venture in herself but her brother emerged from the room, an angry scowl on his face.

"Lizzie, do you honestly think I have the time to deal with your crap right now?" Ethan spat dragging the inky bat on the hardwood ground.

"Huh?"

"_Huh?_" Ethan mimicked. He pushed past her and entered his room, slamming the door loudly, the sound echoing throughout the small house. Elizabeth just stood there, not knowing what the hell her brother was talking about. She walked hesitatingly toward her bedroom and stopped at the doorway. She peered inside without actually entering the room and did not see anything amiss. No, wait, there was something unusual; the Yami Bakura doll was lying face up on the floor, in the middle of her room, instead of sitting beside Mr. Honeybear on the window seat.

Elizabeth stared at it for a long moment before walking over and picking it up. She turned and walked over to her closet, reaching in and grabbing a medium-sized purple box with a key lock, the contents jangling inside. She set it on the bed and plucked her house keys off the vanity mirror drawer and selected the key that opened the box. Elizabeth shoved it into the hole and with a click the box opened. Inside were candy wrappers, pennies and a Game Boy Advance game. Elizabeth stuffed the Yami Bakura doll in the box and closed the lid, locking it. She took the box and placed it on her drawer, so that way when she woke up the next day, she would remember to finish the deed.

Picking up her blanket off the floor and cutting the light off, Elizabeth settled herself in bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Youre Kidding

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and/or favorited me! It really made my day to see my inbox filled with reviews and story alerts and whatnot ^_^ **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Elizabeth exhaled deeply and wiped her sweaty forehead with her long sleeved blue and pink striped shirt. It was a cool Saturday morning and Elizabeth had skipped her morning routine in order to complete the task at hand. She was in her backyard with a shovel in hand. The purple-colored box lay beside the deep hole she had just dug. Her black ripped jeans had splotches of dirt on them and her blue and pink striped shirt was also stained with soil. But Elizabeth didn't care; all that mattered was to get rid of the stupid doll.

Elizabeth nudged the box into the hole with her black Reeboks and the item fell with a loud _plunk_. She refilled the hole and patted it down with finality. Once that was finished, Elizabeth went inside to clean herself up.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was lounging on the couch in the living room watching Spongebob and munching on some Doritos when she heard the front door slam. Ethan walked in wearing a white polo shirt, khaki shorts and black flip flops, car keys in hand. He gave Elizabeth a curt nod in greeting and placed his keys on the living room table.<p>

"Where did you go?" Elizabeth asked not removing her eyes from the TV screen.

"Somewhere," Ethan answered kicking off his flip flops. They bounced harmlessly against the wall. Elizabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance; her brother could be such an a-hole sometimes. Elizabeth's mother had died after giving birth to her and her father worked in the military and was stationed somewhere in Europe. She had been living with her 24 year-old brother Ethan for two years now and although she loved her brother to death, he could be a jerk most times.

Ethan glanced at the TV then flicked his eyes over at Elizabeth, his eyes narrowing. At that moment Elizabeth realized she had forgotten to change out of her grime-stained clothes. Ethan had one black eyebrow raised.

"Is there a reason why you're covered in dirt?"

"Yes, haven't you heard? Dirt-stained clothes are all the rage right now." Lame. That was such a lame excuse Elizabeth actually wanted to smack herself. Ethan's eyebrows shot up.

"_Really?_" Ethan drawled his brown eyes shone disbelievingly. Elizabeth nodded keeping her eyes on Spongebob.

"Where do people come up with this stuff? First, they have jeans that are so tight your butt can barely breathe, then they have some that come with holes in them and now _clothes covered in dirt?_"

"Yup. Shows how awesome our generation can be." Ethan sneered and didn't respond but merely shook his head and left the room.

Elizabeth sighed, relief flooding her body. Of course she couldn't tell Ethan she had just finished burying a cursed doll. Her blood still froze with fear whenever she imagined Yami Bakura looming over her menacingly. Elizabeth assumed Bakura had reverted to his plushie form when Ethan went to confront the intruder, and thus he believed Elizabeth was telling a tale just to irk his nerves. Whatever.

She snacked on some more Doritos when she felt something soft smack against the top of her head. Sitting up, Elizabeth looked down and saw, to her utter horror, the Yami Bakura doll lying face down on the Persian rug. A low moan escaped her lips as Elizabeth's eyes widened immensely. Elizabeth stared at the doll for a long moment before a tan hand reached out and grasped the doll. Elizabeth looked up to see Ethan staring at her strangely.

"What is up with you?" he held up the Bakura doll. "This is yours, isn't it?"

"Where did you find that?" Elizabeth whispered. Ethan frowned and examined the doll.

"It was in my room, on my bed." He threw the doll at Elizabeth who shrieked and rocketed off the couch before it could touch her.

"Whoa! What's your deal? That is your doll right?" Ethan sighed impatiently. "Lizzie, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room? I was actually thinking about trashing the doll but then reconsidered; I can be nice when I want to be."

"Ethan that doll is—" What? Cursed? Has the ability to transform into a person? Ethan was paying no mind to what Elizabeth had to say, but instead gave his younger sister a glare.

"Listen, the next time I find something of yours in my room, I'm trashing it. Got it? Good. I'll be in my room taking a nap if you need me. So don't need me." And with that Ethan turned and departed from the room. Elizabeth stared frighteningly at the object on the cherry-colored couch, her heart beating furiously. Spongebob's high-pitched laugh snapped Elizabeth out of her daze.

She scowled and marched over to the doll, taking him up and slamming him roughly on the glass-topped table. She crossed her arms and barked, "Okay, enough! Come out so we could talk." Where all this sudden boldness and courage was coming from Elizabeth had not a clue. The Bakura toy shimmered for a few seconds before a miniature whirlwind filled the room. Once the wind died down, Yami Bakura sat on the table, glaring irately at the seventeen year-old.

Elizabeth smoothed back her black hair, returning Bakura's glare, though her's lacked the intensity Bakura's own eyes held.

"Girl, have you lost some sense?" he snarled and Elizabeth took a huge step back, startled. All of the bravery and mettle she had moments before disappeared instantaneously. Bakura didn't move but merely continued glowering at her. "Firstly, I don't take kindly to the tone of voice you used to summon me and secondly, did you have to slam me so damn hard on the table?" Elizabeth blinked slowly trying to comprehend exactly what they boy was informing her. But he wasn't just informing… he was _scolding_ her!

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth, scowling. She knew her angry expression paled comparably to Bakura's, but she didn't care, so long as the boy knew he pissed her off.

"Wait a minute, where do _you_ get off? You're the one who nearly gave me a heart attack last night and made me look stupid with my brother!" she seethed. Bakura's furious expression gave way to amusement. His lips formed a smirk and he closed his eyes, chuckling to himself. "It's not funny!" Elizabeth fumed. "How did you get out of that box anyway?" Bakura opened his eyes slowly, that annoying smirk still in place.

"Ah, yes, the box. Did you truly believe that petty box could keep me imprisoned? Not to mention the idea itself was very unoriginal." Bakura's smirk grew more smug as Elizabeth grew more furious. She opened her mouth several times, vile words on the tip of her tongue. However, she snapped her mouth shut and fumed silently. Elizabeth would have definitely given the guy an earful, and possibly a punch in the face, but the golden necklace hung around the boy's neck made her rethink her actions. Did the Millennium Ring have its powers? Could Bakura have the ability to send a person to the shadow realm?

Bakura frowned at Elizabeth's concentrated face. He could see in her tawny eyes a glint of fear. What happened? The girl appeared and acted bold not that long ago. It was then he noticed she was no longer staring at his face but somewhere else on his person. He glanced down and realized the source of the girl's fear. His Millennium item; apparently the girl knew of the Ring's power. He smirked and stood from the table. Elizabeth noticed the boy was two whole inches taller than her. Great, as if he wasn't intimidating enough.

"What's the matter?" Bakura asked innocently, though Elizabeth most definitely detected a hint of scorn. Elizabeth's eyes flashed angrily, but she kept her tone cool, "Why, everything of course. You're here in my living room when you should be buried six feet under."

"Is that all?"

"No. You're an anime character; a freaking anime character come to life! This should be impossible…"

"I don't believe you're getting to the true problem here." Elizabeth sighed frustratingly and stared pointedly at the necklace hung around the boy's neck.

"That necklace around your neck… I know what it is and its many capabilities but, um," Elizabeth bit her lip not wanting to continue. Bakura crossed his arms and frowned, impatience expressed on his face.

"Well? Out with it, girl."

"Could you send a person to the shadow realm? Does the shadow realm even exist?" Elizabeth hurriedly questioned. But truth be told, Elizabeth didn't think she even wanted to know the answers. However, Bakura's amused grin already supplied Elizabeth the answers without him actually having to speak.

"You're kidding…" she whispered now looking at the boy in an entirely different light and renewed fear.


	5. Trust

**Disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh**

**Chapter Five: Trust**

Bakura let out a loud cackle that sent shivers down Elizabeth's spine (and _not_ the good kind). Elizabeth just remembered something horrifying; Bakura was laughing so audibly that no doubt her brother would be able to hear it. And that was _not_ good. Not because Bakura was an evil anime character he would certainly recognize as the plush doll, but because Bakura was a _guy_. Ethan was incredibly overprotective of Elizabeth when it came to her and guys and she found it strange because when Elizabeth receives detention, or poor grades, he doesn't give a flipping bird. But when it came to _boys_….

Elizabeth lunged for Bakura and slapped one hand over his mouth. Bakura was caught so off guard by this, he stumbled backward and collided into the glass table falling on top of it. Elizabeth lost her own footing and fell on top of him. Bakura was glaring at her so fiercely Elizabeth briefly thought he could send her to the shadow realm just by glaring.

Elizabeth heard the distinct sound of a door opening upstairs.

"Come on, get up," Elizabeth whisper-shouted climbing off the boy. Bakura didn't respond or move but glowered at the girl, his fists clenched. "Come on! You have to get up and hide! If my brother found out that a boy is in this house without his permission, then not only am I dead, but you will be, too." Okay, obviously that last part wasn't true; in actuality, Ethan would be the one to be punished if he crossed Bakura. That was why she had to get the jerk off the table and hide.

"Elizabeth!" Ethan called. "Lizzie! Do you have a _guy _down there with you?"

"What? A guy? Come on Ethan, don't be ridiculous!" Elizabeth made wild gestures for the boy to hide.

Bakura stood from the table and looked at Elizabeth boredly.

"Well? Where do you want me to go?"

"I'll show you," Elizabeth said reaching out a hand for Bakura's, but he pulled back and glared at her outstretched arm as if it was poisonous.

"If you just lead the way, I'm sure I can keep up." Bakura snapped. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth, dropping her arm.

"Fine," she spat and strode out of the room. She could hear her brother's footsteps from overhead. She hurriedly entered the foyer and walked past the front door, stopping at a door adjacent from it. She opened the door revealing a small closet; two winter jackets hung on the rack accompanied by several pairs of shoes.

"Get in." Elizabeth directed pointing inside. Bakura narrowed his eyes, a sneer forming on his lips. Elizabeth knew she would regret her next action, but the girl had no choice. She caught the sleeve of Bakura's black jacket and pulled him toward the closet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bakura hissed resisting the girl's efforts.

"Please, please, _please _do this one thing for me. Please!" Elizabeth begged.

"Elizabeth where are you?" Ethan called from the living room. Elizabeth shot another pleading look at Bakura. Her heart sank when she saw he wasn't budging, or so she thought. Bakura pushed past her and Elizabeth closed the door. At the exact moment Ethan walked in, an angry look on his face.

"Where is he?" he growled.

"Who?" Elizabeth questioned trying her best to appear innocent. Ethan smirked but it soon disappeared as walked slowly toward Elizabeth. Ethan had changed his outfit, trading his polo shirt and khaki shorts for a black tank top and gray boxers with red hearts. Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a snicker; she had never seen those undergarments before.

"Nice boxers bro, seriously, you never looked… cooler," She burst into giggles completely forgetting her current predicament. Ethan scowled and stepped up to Elizabeth pushing her aside so he could access the closet door.

"Hey! What are you—?" Ethan yanked the door open and saw… nothing. Confusion flickered across Ethan's face as he stared at the two puffy winter jackets. They swayed slowly, making Ethan believe that someone _had _been in the closet. He did not see the plush doll that laid face up on the floor. Before Elizabeth could peer in herself, Ethan shut the door and faced her, his expression stony.

"I'm not amused." He stated flatly.

"I don't know what you're—" Ethan grabbed her hand and pulled her all throughout the house, checking every possible hiding spot.

Finally, after thirty minutes of searching, Ethan gave up and reluctantly released Elizabeth. She rubbed her wrist and glared at her stupid older brother. They were in the study room and there weren't much hiding places there; only a wide bookshelf with an extensive collection of books, a mahogany desk with virtually nothing on it save for a few sheets of paper, ink pens and a desk lamp. Ethan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes looking downward.

"Sorry," he muttered. He brought his eyes up and met his sister's gaze. "I heard a laugh that sounded like it belonged to a guy and, well…" Elizabeth lifted her chin, staring her brother down.

"Did the laugh sound evil?" Ethan appeared startled for a few seconds before replying, "Yeah, now that you mention it, it sounded real evil."

"Well, did it ever cross your mind that the laugh could have come from the TV?" Elizabeth demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, actually—"

"No, right? I thought so. Honestly, Ethan don't you think I know better than to bring a guy home without your permission? Do you not trust me anymore?"

"It's not that at all! It's just—"

"Save it, Ethan." Elizabeth interrupted holding up a hand. "It is quite obvious that you don't. And that hurts, it really does." Elizabeth said tearfully. They were fake tears, of course. She could give a rats butt if Ethan didn't trust her; she didn't trust him and for several good reasons which she will not get into right now. Ethan sighed again, his face etched with guilt.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry! Geez, what do you want from me?" Oh dear, he shouldn't have said that. Elizabeth smirked, a finger on her chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"Well, there's this one thing you could do for me…"

"If it's about you going to Otakon, forget it."

"Meanie! I will never forgive you! Never!"

"You can be so dramatic sometimes! I'll take you out to lunch instead, any place, you name it."

"Otakon!"

"No! Fine!" Ethan relented, scowling. Elizabeth pumped both fists in the air and gave her brother a death hug.

"Okay, release me!" Elizabeth giggled and obeyed, skipping out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Ethan had retreated to his room, Elizabeth waited a full ten minutes in the living room before walking back to the foyer and opening the small closet door. There sat Bakura with his back against the wall, his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and shifted his gaze toward the girl. Elizabeth grinned.<p>

"Hey. Nice work." Bakura didn't respond, but stood up and stepped out of the closet.

"And about what happened in the living room," Elizabeth flinched at Bakura's irritated look but continued, "I'm really sorry about that. It's just, my brother is _really_ overprotective of me when it comes to boys; he doesn't care if I'm failing my classes or throw a party without his permission, but if a guy was involved he'd be all over me. That's pretty much the reason why he won't let me go to Otakon… or any anime convention really." Bakura's face had changed from irritation to no expression at all. He just grunted and headed back for the living room. Elizabeth followed after him, her spirits feeling lighter than it has in days.

"This would be the first time I ever went to an anime convention. My friends would show me pictures of cosplayers, people who dress up as anime characters, and although it's cool to see pictures, I'd rather see the people myself. Oh and even the creators of the manga and/or anime visit and my friend once met the creator of—"

"Enough!" Bakura snapped whirling around and placing a hand over Elizabeth's mouth. He growled, "Am I supposed to care? Really, exactly what am I doing that makes you think I want to hear more of this nonsense?" Elizabeth stared wide-eyed, but surprisingly was not feeling even a hint of fear. She took his hand, which felt soft, yet firm in her own, and removed it from her face.

"Do you think you could be a little quieter? I don't want my brother back down here, do you?" The girl made it sound like a threat which amused Bakura greatly. Was he supposed to be intimidated by that foolish boy? The very thought was laughable.

"What are you smirking about?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I'm simply imagining your brother's horrid expression at my banishing him to the shadow realm." Bakura's grin grew when a look of horror passed Elizabeth's face.

"Relax. I'm kidding."

"That's not funny." She snarled.

"Different people have different tastes in humor, I suppose," was Bakura's reply. Elizabeth didn't respond but stalked past him into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>I based Ethan off of my dad; he's so overprotective of me when it comes to guys and, unlike Ethan, he does care if I'm failing class or get detention, but he cares a whole lot more if a boy was involved somehow. He even had me switched out of this one class during my 9th grade year because he thought I might fall in love with the teacher! (though the guy <em>was<em> pretty hot). Honestly, I love my dad but he can be a bit much. **


End file.
